protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex's Scratchpad
=Color codes= Peripheral info More to the point Notes =Notes= Notes compiled from James's responses (FAQ1, 2 and 3) Responses from James - Session 1 http://www.wingmakers.com/jamesqa.html Question 1.1 - Biofeedback to "exercise" the brain and access the Genetic Mind Question 1: In the third interview with Dr. Neruda, there is a statement that there exists a Corteum technology to increase fluid intelligence to "super"- human levels by inducing a functional cluster within the thalamocortical system. What is this functional cluster (electrical, biological), and could the WingMakers material (i.e. music, art, poetry) be used in such a fashion? You have successfully touched on a subtle component of the WingMakers' material. The story contains scenarios that are fictional accounts of factual occurrences. For example, as you point out, the third interview makes this disclosure about functional clusters, but the Corteum technology is a fictional account for the factual occurrence of how the WingMakers' materials can -- as depicted in the philosophy papers -- stimulate functional clusters in certain regions of the brain. The brain itself is divided into regions, and within the regions they are divided into subsets. Some subsets interact among themselves more than others, and these are called functional clusters. The brain is designed to have various circuits, of which contemporary brain researchers have identified three, which they cal l convergent, divergent, and reverberating circuits. A functional cluster can have a divergent circuit that conducts neural activity to outlying regions of the brain or CNS. Sensory information (e.g., sounds, symbols, and images) can be produced that stimulates the temporal formation of just such a functional cluster within the thalamocortical system that catalyzes a pre-designated shift in consciousness. Whether you can equate this shift in consciousness as inducing an increase in fluid intelligence is dependent on other factors. This is not a singular dynamic core, but rather an integral part of a larger dynamic system that connects the individual not only to their human-soul consciousness, but that also of the Genetic Mind. Within the thalamic complex is a subset known as the Intra-Laminar Nuclei (ILM). ILN neurons venture extensively throughout the cortex, enervating every cortical section. They're distributed within the central region of each thalamus in a toroidal (doughnut-shaped) mode, enabling widespread influence on the thalamic system. The ILN activation is a significant key to the discovery of the Grand Portal. The WingMakers' music, art, and word symbols are designed to stimulate the ILN region to act as a synchronizing mechanism for human consciousness and the Genetic Mind. I realize this is difficult to comprehend, but as research into this brain function ensues over the next twenty years, it will be proven that the ILN is a key "engine" in synchronizing the human-soul consciousness to the fine-grain consciousness of the Genetic Mind, making the Genetic Mind accessible for short bursts at will. There is within the thalamocortical system what scientists refer to as the reticular thalamic nucleus (nRt). It's widely accepted by neuroscience that nRt plays a vital role in the judicious regulation of the flow of neural information between the thalamus and cortex. What is not understood is how specific sensory information (light frequencies, sound frequencies, rhythmic synchronization, ULF, symbolic images) can influence how the ILN and nRt systems interoperate to form a hybrid functional cluster that enhances fluid intelligence and accessibility to the Genetic Mind. This discovery is yet twenty years in the making, but it will occur, and the WingMakers will play a critical role in this discovery. Note 1: The institute in http://www.alphalearning.com has created machines that employ the above underlined things successfully in increasing intelligence and data processing capacity by forming functional clusters. (See: biofeedback) Note 2: It is apparent that for connections to be drawn between the ILN and the Genetic Mind in the next years, the Genetic Mind must first be discovered. Responses from James - Session 2 http://www.wingmakers.com/jamesqa2.html Question 2.2 - sensory bi-location remote viewing Question 2 -- In answer to a previous question, you said that the Ancient Arrow story was factual because there were 'techniques that could be applied to secure the information'. Do you mean remote viewing, and its associated Re-Play technology? The information is based on factual data secured through a form of remote viewing, referred to by my teaching organization as sensory bi-location. SBL is different from classic RV because it is associated with the higher mind rather than the psychic channels of astral vision. Because of this distinction, SBL permits one to analyze motive and intent, in addition to the sensory/action environment that RV technology acknowledges. SBL is also more focused on active sensory channel selection, rather than reactive selection as in the case of RV. Note: Description of a mental extrasensory technology, claimed to be superior to the psychic channel of astral vision. From the description it seems like the monitoring of desired circumstances places the observers in the shoes of the observant, as to gain a complete perspective of a situation - rather than making external assesment based on monitored action (as in RV) Question 2.7 - a survival-based energy system that restricts mind functions Question 7 -- I am going to be specific with my wording here; I am aware that you are a multidimensional entity that exists simultaneously in eternity, within the physical body, throughout incarnations in time. This question is specific to the physical entity answering this question in the here and now. Are you a standard human being, genetically identical to all categories of human on the Earth in this time period, born physically from a human woman? Alternatively, are you a clone, hybrid, alien, etc placed on Earth by 'others'? I was born as a human with very human parents. If you examined my DNA at birth you would find very little difference from your own. The element of distinction is that my consciousness was free of the survival-based energy system that conditions humans to a very nominal realization of their inherent purpose. Within my consciousness was a connection to my purpose and lineage that outshone the indoctrination process that virtually all humans are subject to. It was this identification to my purpose that caused me, at an early age, to recollect my purpose in incarnating as a human being. Note: "Energy system" sounds something tangible, if one knows where to look at and what to measure. (and if one has the proper tools, of course) Question 2.13 Question 13 -- You said 'The WingMakers have been communicating with humans for approximately 11,000 years'. Why is this material being released now? Is it related to the freedom of speech given to the individual via the Internet -- at last mankind can speak in freedom to all on the globe and totally bypass the lies, propaganda and deception fed to us by corrupt governments? The Tributary Zones are being released now because within the next three generations of SECUs being born upon earth are the representatives that will discover the Grand Portal, and the WingMakers' mythology will be among the primary sensory data streams that catalyze their awakening. The WingMakers observe a life-bearing planet via the same SBL technology I referred to earlier in your first two questions. Using this insight, we can determine with a high degree of accuracy when a species is prepared to receive its acceleration, and when this time occurs, Lyricus deploys a team of teachers to the planet. Approximately 11,000 years ago, this team incarnated in physical, human bodies, and became earth's first teachers of the higher sciences, arts, and metaphysics. I will not go into any further detail at this time, but these initial members of Lyricus placed in the Genetic Mind of the human race the purpose of discovering the Grand Portal. This purpose is dimly understood by the human species at this time, but it will become clear in approximately fifty years. Note: Additional hints for SBL technlogy in that it is used independent of space (probing other planets from other places) which would imply it has more to do with non-physical instaneous connections/transmissions of the higher mind, rather than frequencies. Note 2: Hint that the Genetic Mind is programmeable. Question 2.17 Q&A 17: There is a common understanding among the teaching core that the confluence of science, art, and religion is inevitable, and it will culminate in the scientific discovery of the human soul, and more specifically, how the human soul is designed. Much like the physical body has a human genome, the spiritual body, or Wholeness Navigator, has a spiritual genome. And this genome is far more important to understand than the human because it is the causal element, while the human genome is the receptor. Note: Interesting description of bodily and spiritual relations as well as hints that the physical genome is a receptor of a spiritual causal genome. Responses from James - Session 3 http://www.wingmakers.com/answersfromjames.html Question 3.7 Q&A 7: However, instead of elaborating on your question, I choose to focus on the issue of the Minutia of the Esoteric (MOTE). MOTE creates a telescoping complexity, and as long as the foundation of one’s personal universe is clear and well understood, this complexity can be integrated and useful. On the other hand, if the personal universe is faintly understood, then MOTE will serve another purpose altogether. It is not a coincidence that Lyricus refers to this condition of exterial inquiry and speculation as MOTE. A mote around a castle is a form of protection and fortification. Think of your personal universe as a metaphor for a castle, MOTE as the mote, and the cosmos or external universe as the potential enemy for whom your mote is designed to repel. If you construct a mote you only do so if you believe the external will invade the internal and somehow weaken, diminish, or even destroy it. In the sequencing of creation the internal begets the external and thus, no mote is required, unless of course, the creator is unsure of their creation. This is the key element to ponder. I know there are those who will tell you that the universe is composed of an absolute and objective reality. After all, it is accurate that the sun is the center of the solar system for all who dwell upon earth. And while there are fixed rules about geography and spatial relationships, little else can be “nailed” down quite so definitely, even in the physical world – the densest of the assembled fields of vibration we call the multiverse. However, as one casts their view beyond the MEST dimension (MEST – matter, energy, space, and time), they awaken to the realization that these superdimensions offer a subjective component that is acutely personal, malleable, and responsive. These fields of vibration support the primal impulse of the individuated and immortal consciousness that defines its reality in all worlds of its expression, including the MEST dimension. If not for the perceptual lag that MEST density necessitates, this creative flow would be clearly visible. There is, as you know, a psychological condition sometimes referred to as consensus reality. If 5000 disciples of the Sacred Path said that Sirius’ heart center was our sun, and only 5 said it was not, consensus reality dictates the five contrarians are wrong or misguided. I ask you a simple question: Why would any teacher care to dictate or even weigh in on the consensus realities of MEST when MEST is simply a distant echo or artifact of the more vibrant worlds within the individual. It is an observation of mine that the condition of MOTE is partly an outcome of the Hierarchy’s sequencing and emphasis of its dispensation of knowledge, and partly a product of how integral the personal and cosmic realms truly are. These two realms are like conjoined twins with different personalities, minds, and temperaments, yet forced to walk as a single body. The body becomes the fixture of compromise, the garment of disorder. There is certain chaos or disorder in the conjoined worlds because like competing gravitational fields, they pull you in different directions. Within Lyricus we have a phrase: What is within is without equal, and it arises from the smallest space where the First Vibration of the Unmanifest surges in the splendor of One World’s Grace. Here you are the Creator-Perceiver as well as the Perceiver-Creator, the one who determines fate and destiny. This you can control. This you can embody for all ages. What is within the MEST worlds, you can only give your energy and time to the transitory realities of the many or the few. Note: Hints of material world subjectivity as a result of physical world arising from less dense vibratory fields that respond subjectively to the thought of the individual. This could be of interest in cosmology and quantum physics as well as psychology in explaining different subjective religious experiences aligned with people's beliefs. Question 3.8 Q&A 8: What is exciting and worthy of your energy – as it pertains to the cosmic – is the pre-form and pre-cognitive aspect: the unity behind the polarity. The multiverse is the ultimate open system, always self-correcting and seeking the dynamic equilibrium of its seed vibration. The individual is a particle of this macro-system, vibrating in resonance. In the individual’s deepest core it already understands what is necessary to know about the cosmos, and it is in a developmental, evolutionary state of mimicking the pre-formative aspect of the multiverse. Note: Interesting cosmological hints. Question 3.26 Question 26 – It is my understanding that humanity as a whole, as well as the very planet itself and all forms of life upon it are undergoing vast biological changes at the most fundamental levels. There are those of us who are aware of this consciously, i.e. having made the decision to embody the energy of our Soul, Wholeness Navigator, etc. Many of us began this process over a decade ago and continue to experience excruciating pain and discomfort in the physical body, as well as fits of depression and mental and emotional challenges. Some refer to this as transformation, ascension, clearing ancestral karma, etc. This is of concern to so many, could you please comment on this? For instance, what is really happening, and what can we expect as the awakening process continues and/or concludes? Answer 26 – Thank you for your question and interest in this topic. It is true that the human instrument, in some cases, is undergoing changes, and that these changes can be experienced, sometimes with intensity, and sometimes with remarkable subtlety. However, the more profound changes – those dealing with the fundamental structure of the human instrument – do not necessarily manifest as physical discomforts or emotional depression. Very often physical discomforts and emotional turbulence are attributable to a myriad of unrelated causes, which, I’m sure you’ll agree, are unconnected to this fundamental evolution of the human instrument. Each must use their discernment and self-knowledge to differentiate the effects of the weather, diet, conditions of stress, etc from those more fundamental changes that are occurring at the atomic or sub-atomic levels. The human instrument is a composite structure. It is not merely physical. It includes the pathways of the mind and emotional intellect that are intertwined more intimately with the Wholeness Navigator than is the physical body. It is the Wholeness Navigator that is expressing its form of consciousness through the human instrument more vividly, and this expression energizes the pathways that connect or “bridge” the mind and emotional consciousness with the Wholeness Navigator. Note: According to the WM, the discovery of the human soul relates with discovery of the WN. So these connections here are significant hints. You can think of these pathways as a root system. The mind and emotions are like the roots of the physical body, drawing nutrients from the Wholeness Navigator. If the Wholeness Navigator is activated to express itself more vividly in the physical, three-dimensional world, its nutritional supply is intensified and the mind and emotions will undoubtedly absorb this intensification and pass it along to the physical body. Note: can this intensification and increase of WN activation be something measurable - if not now, then at least in the future? The presence of the Wholeness Navigator is invisible to the human instrument, and, for the most part, is not felt directly. The higher pathways of the mind imagine it, and these images are translated to the emotions and body through music as vividly as any art form. Every person reacts a little differently to these translations; there is no standard reaction. The important thing to understand is that the presence of the Wholeness Navigator is pressing into the physical dimension and leaving its indelible effect. There are many reasons why this is occurring, but the most notable is that the individuals incarnating at this time are consciously, and in some cases, subconsciously, calling forth the Wholeness Navigator consciousness to radiate its unification energy to the human instrument. I realize that this may not be the conscious plea or prayer, but it is the hidden form of the communiqué, and when this is done, the Wholeness Navigator intensifies its vibrational resonance. The human instrument begins to activate, or change, as a result. This change is very fundamental and is generally felt as a growing sensitivity to stress, which, in the physical body, can manifest as headaches and body aches, numbness in the limbs, and rapid energy surges and depletions. The physical reasons for this have to do with the 10th chromosome and how it regulates the stress-coping capabilities of the body, mind, and emotions. The Wholeness Navigator is called forth by the human instrument, and the human instrument is activated by the intensification of the Wholeness Navigator. The activation of the human instrument causes profound changes to the DNA structure, brain chemistry, and the central nervous system. This activation is a natural evolution of the human instrument. It arises from the desire to feel unified and whole, which is precisely what the human instrument was designed to obstruct. Remember that the human instrument is what enables the Wholeness Navigator to experience separation and individuated experience within the realm of time and space. Thus, if it is to embody the unification vibration, it must transform. Note: clear hints to present-day understandable genetics and less hinted relation with brain chemistry and CNS This transformation is not occurring as broadly as your question implies. It is limited to the human instrument of a small percentage of the overall human population. I am aware that there are reports alleging that the earth, as a whole, is undergoing nothing short of a global transmutation, but it is not the case. Transformation occurs one individual at a time, at the request of the individual. It is not orchestrated for all life forms simultaneously because this would require a cessation of freewill. As more and more individuals call forth the Wholeness Navigator and subsequently alter the function of their human instrument, it becomes easier for new generations of humans to embody the unification vibration within their human instrument. This is all part of the divine blueprint for the evolution of the human species as a soul carrier capable of cosmological exploration. Note: Hint of group communication in the human species. Question 3.27 Question 27 – Is it fair to state that you are part of a Lyricus Teaching Order which is based in the Sirian (Corteum) system despite the fact that you hail from a distant galaxy? Answer 27 – This is a difficult question to answer, at least with words. It requires that you reorganize your definition of an entity. Your question implies that I cannot operate in multiple systems simultaneously. I know you are aware that there are those within the Brotherhood who practice bi-location. While this is typically considered in the context of a physical body, multi-location in the higher bodies is not only possible, but also necessary for members of Lyricus. Time will not permit me to list the reasons for this, though the most important reason is quite intuitive: multi-location enables us to “spread” the presence of our vibratory knowledge to a wider audience. Note: Stretching the envelope of what humans, or their souls, are able to perform. Question 3.37 Q&A 37: ..."During the time when Bush was leading the re-engineering efforts, he was asked to participate in the earliest experiments in time travel. Even Einstein was consulted for a short time on these experiments, which were conducted in absolute secrecy. The outcome, while unsuccessful, did generate an enthusiasm within the Incunabula (for all the obvious reasons); however, it was not given any additional funding by the military so the project was closed. The project file ended up in Fifteen’s hands, and there were some elements that were found useful (dealing with transitory states of degaussing). A copy of the project file also ended up at Brookhaven. This copy later turned into the Montauk Project, but was quickly diverted into mind control experiments that went awry. The military really controlled Montauk, while the Incunabula controlled the ACIO (in the early years of its development)..." Note: Something interesting for scientists about "transitory states of degaussing".. Question 3.42 Question 42 – My frustration has always been that these technicalities are wonderful, but with no way of verifying their reality in my own consciousness what real value do they have? Answer 42 – Remember that concepts and thoughts have both form and energy, even if they are not clearly evident to the human senses. Concepts, as vague as they may seem, possess an energy system that radiates from their deepest core. In other words, a person might have a vague concept of First Source, but no matter how vague the concept is it is linked to the deepest experience of First Source. You can imagine that a concept has multiple levels of reality. One person can, for the first time, read a word like Spirit and gain a vague understanding, and, over the course of their lifetime, continually deepen their understanding. In some rare instances, they may even experience a state of connection to Spirit (or Source Intelligence). At the point of experience, they realize that the word Spirit is a hollow symbol, but one filled with a trace of the radiance or energy from the experience. Think of it like this: a radiant ball of energy (like the sun) burns underneath all concepts related to First Source. Around this energy are thousands of layers of interpretation – some of these are words, some symbols, some emotions, some mental constructs, some are pictures, some are dreams, some are hopes, etc. However, every level contains some of the light and energy of that radiant ball of energy, and because of this, it magnetically pulls the consciousness of the individual deeper into awareness. This is true of the technicalities you refer to. Verification is only accessible in personal experience, and even this is temporary within the 3-dimensional world. I have known students, who have been granted wonderful exposure to these “radiant balls of energy”, and they often fall into doubt and even depression after the experience because they cannot sustain their belief that the experience was authentic. In other words, even verification or personal experience is overrated. It only matters how you transfer your level of experience and knowledge into works that are aligned to the objectives of First Source and live your life according to the principles of the Sovereign Integral. If you have a very basic knowledge of these concepts, but you live according to the principles of the Sovereign Integral and you produce expressions aligned to First Source, you have your verification in your words and deeds, and you add to the radiant energy system of these concepts. The keyword is add to the radiant energy system, not experience them for purposes of verification. I know you might think that by verification or personal experience you would be better able to add to the radiant energy system, but only in rare instances is this true. For most, they become unbalanced and seek more experiences. Their desire to experience overpowers their desire to practice the simple, but powerful principles of the Sovereign Integral Note: Interesting things about presence of energy, layering of energy and magnetic attraction between consciousness & ideas. Question 3.54 Question 54 – Did the Wingmakers leave material at all of the Seven Tributary sites at the same time to be found in sequence? Or did they leave it over a period of time? By what means are "they" keeping track of our progress in assimilating the material? Where are they now? Answer 54 – The WingMakers sites – each of the seven – will be translated in a specific order. Remember that each site carries a central theme that is connected to the seven disciplines of Lyricus. These seven disciplines – collectively – are the triggers for those incarnating in approximately 35-40 years who will be the scientists, scholars, psychologists, and artists that will uncover and disseminate the Grand Portal. There is no one who “tracks” an individual’s progress in assimilating the teachings of Lyricus. Everyone emits or broadcasts a signature vibration. This vibration is collectively woven into a species. It is this vibration that is “read” by Lyricus and it is understood in general terms what the progress of the species is based on this collective signature. Note: Singature vibration of individuals and collective vibration of species sounds like measurable frequencies. On a practical level, reading of unique signature vibrations would be the key to ultimate identification & tracking technologies instead of bio-chips. Question 3.56 Question 56 – It gives me relief to hear that you explain two forms of dominant models of existence that shape the interaction and destiny of the human race... The Evolution / Saviorship model and the Transformation / Mastership model. You say it is a challenge of the individual to recognize these two dominant models of existence and integrate them in order to design the synthesis model. Can you describe this synthesis model and how it might look like to humankind in general? Answer 56 – The synthesis model is anchored first in the knowledge of who you are at a fundamental level. This requires you to understand and, to the degree possible, experience the individuated consciousness as your multi-faceted identity. When the Grand Portal is discovered, the individuated consciousness will be – in effect – dissected and made visible for the first time. Similar in some ways to when the human body was first dissected and its internal organs were named and their purpose identified. This is the dawning of the synthesis model of existence for humanity in general. Its chief feature, in terms of being visible to the general public, is the sense of validation it brings to the belief systems of immortality and human interconnectedness. On most planets undergoing this process, the synthesis model of existence dawns at the discovery and propagation phases of the Grand Portal. It has a radical and desirable effect on institutional integrity – that is to say, any institution that has been based on the previous models of existence, atrophies and either adjusts its organizational rules, or it self-terminates. Note: Hints of necessary psychological recalibration of our identity in relation to human soul discovery. Question 3.60 Answer 60 – The Chamber Paintings, as they’re represented on the WingMakers’ website, are translations of the real paintings. The original works reside within the Tributary Zone near the galactic center of the Milk Way galaxy. The original “paintings” are photonically animated by an advanced technology that permits the art to morph intelligently as dictated by the music. In other words, music is the engine that animates the painting. The original environment in which the art is stored requires that I, the translator, take a “snapshot” of the painting that best represents the dynamic image statically. These original works are not “classified” by any government organization I assure you. They simply exist in a different dimension and are visible to a different range of senses. The DVD Meditations in TimeSpace is an attempt to capture some sense of how the paintings are actually presented in their native environment. Note: Hints of weird technologies residing in unknown dimensions. Question 3.64 Question 64 – Does the Genetic Mind (GM) use symbology and imagery that exist within the library of All That Is (ATI); and is this imagery echoed within the paintings, imagery and glyphs at least to some extent? I sometimes see glyphs on a gold and silver-white background as in the paintings and I suspect these are related to, or coming from ATI and the GM. Using an analogy, if All That Is is the universal library then the Genetic Mind seems like its most frequent and patronizing customer from the perspective of the Human Instrument; and it uses imagery of a universal nature to communicate to humanity in a language that humanity has given it over the aeons. Is this basically correct or a fitting analogy? Could you elucidate on the relationship, connection and communication systems between the Genetic Mind and All That Is and their respective imagery? WMM seems virtually unique in bringing humanity visual imagery from ATI and the GM. Is this a first? Answer 64 – The Genetic Mind is a repository; it is not an active “user” of its own resources. It is more akin to a library and its patrons are the individual human minds that, to varying degrees, have access to its books. The imagery used in the Chamber Paintings is not specifically inspired by, nor taken from, the Genetic Mind. There are common symbols, but this is due to the universality and pre-existent state of geometry. All That Is represents a library on a much grander scale than the Genetic Mind. In principle, the two are similar except for scale. All That Is pertains to the multiverse and the cosmic spirits therein. While the Genetic Mind pertains to the humanoid species within Super Universe Seven. The imagery of All That Is is codified into a higher dimensional language, which in turn is encoded into the original works within the Tributary Zones. These are then stepped down in frequency to the materials contained on the WingMakers website and in the music CDs. What is unique about the WingMakers materials is the subtlety of their encoding and the way in which the materials interleave. It is this interleaving of the materials (imagery, symbols, music, frequencies, poetry, meta-language, philosophy, cosmology, etc.) and the manner in which they activate deeper perceptions of First Source and the Wholeness Navigator that distinguishes these materials from previous dispensations. All That Is, by its nature, is multi-faceted (wheels within wheels) and in order to distribute this multidimensional complexity, the dispensation must include both sound and light orchestrated into words, music, and pictures. These elements must then be orchestrated to trigger specific resonances within the human genome that lay dormant because – for the most part – present-day culture does not activate or touch these receptors of the human DNA. Note: Small hints all around this one: Hints of GM nature, cosmological hints of All that Is nature and hints of existance of ideal ways of orchestrating words/music/pictures (sound/light) to activate/touch DNA receptors. Question 68 – Just as we have a physical mother and father who seed our physical DNA do we also have a spiritual Mother and Father that seed our spiritual DNA? If not, how are they -- the spiritual DNA -- created and acquired? If so, what ways are there to contact or connect with this spiritual Mother and Father? "What ways" does not necessarily mean meditative techniques? Do the sensory data streams assist with this? Question 3.68 Answer 68 – DNA is no different than any other organic compound in the sense that it is composed of sub-atomic structures that extend out of our three-dimensional range of observation and analysis. The platform or “skeletal” structure for human DNA is composed from the archetype of First Source relative to our superuniverse. I would not refer to this archetype as a spiritual mother or father anymore than a blueprint for a house is imbued with such qualities. The WingMakers Materials produce vibrations (light and sound) that “mingle” at the subatomic levels and are capable of shifting predispositions held within the DNA clusters that govern spiritual will. In this case, the determination to sculpt time into spiritual experience – not simply physical or material experience. Note 1: DNA extends beyond the physical (and as pointed out elsewhere in the WMM, it's simply the reflection of the non-physical causal DNA). This seems to be a general and repeated position on how everything is generally connected with things outside the physical and as I understand it, actually origanate there. I guess this affects all sciences, not only genetics. Note 2: The above quote hints existance of "spiritual will predispositions" in DNA clusters. Question 3.71 Question 71 – Does the genetic mind have structure? If so what is its shape? Answer 71 – All physical structures are composed of geometric shapes. However, the Genetic Mind is not a physical structure or place. When you move into the higher mind, where the Genetic Mind is situated, geometry is no longer confined to a three-dimensional static paradigm. To explain its non-physical structure is impossible using a three-dimensional language because the Genetic Mind is organic, dynamic, and always changing. In other words, there is no representative “snapshot”. Question 3.72 Question 72 – Is mass consciousness the same as the genetic mind? Answer 72 – No. Mass consciousness is a collective subset of the waking mind of humanity at a specific time. The Genetic Mind (humanoid version), for comparison sake, is the collective repository of the humanoid species’ experience across all time/space. Note: Hint of the Genetic Mind being situated in the higher mind as well as hints to it's nature. An interesting side effect also arises from the definition of the more known, Mass Consciousness: It is connected to the waking mind of humanity at a specific time, which means that difference in awareness of global events due to time zones and different cultures operating at those time zones, might result in different effects during the time when specific events take place. Question 3.74 Question 74 – In the myths of our culture, are there references to the other six universes? Answer 74 – No. The singularity of the physical universe is one of the most pervasive and persistent myths affecting all cultures throughout time. The seven universes are sometimes confused with the inner dimensions of consciousness, but these inner dimensions correspond to the physical universe – hence, each universe consists of outer and inner dimensions, and these multiple dimensions are most potent where the greatest concentrations of life forms exist. For example, the inner dimensions of Earth are far more developed and multi-faceted than those that exist around Jupiter, despite the fact that Jupiter is precisely 10.7 times larger than Earth. The concentration of life forms and the accessibility of these life forms to the Genetic Mind, Source Intelligence, and Entity Consciousness create this interwoven, multidimensional matrix of worlds. When multiplicity or “worlds”, “planes”, or “realms” is depicted in myth or even modern day descriptions, they are referencing these inner dimensions, and not the seven universes of the physical Grand Universe. Notes: Various interesting descriptions/hints of cosmological, energetic and soul-related interest. Existence of 7 Superuniverses / distinction between the physical macroworld and vibratory worlds / relations of the inner vibratory worlds-dimensions to the physical universe / relations between life forms/GM/SI/EC and "multidimensional matrix of worlds". Also why is it noted that Jupiter is "precisely" 10.7 times larger than Earth? Is there some kind of pattern in planet sizes, revealing intelligent design that would interest cosmologers/astronomers? James doesn't use examples so randomly. Question 3.75 Question 75 – Do the myths of our culture also reference the beings from other universes – or just our own? For instance are angels from another universe? Answer 75 – The physical instruments of sentient life forms of the other six universes do not crossover into our universe, or vice versa. The seven universes are isolated vibrationally (spatially) and genetically (bio-structurally). This helps to ensure that the evolutionary pathways of a species in one universe do not collide or conflict with another. It enables diversity. It enables near-infinite evolutionary extension. While the physical instrument cannot crossover, the individuated consciousness can. And to this degree there are some beings that “migrate” from one universe to another. This is not analogous to the ascension process. Regarding your question about angels, angelic beings are not from outside universe seven (our universe). Indeed, neither are they from outside our galaxy. Note: Explanations about superuniverse differences in terms of space and genetics and species crossover. Things of cosmological and exopolitical interest. The hint of angels being inside our own galaxy, is interesting.